Rackiera Kzera
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Rackiera is a desaturated blue Aezkul. Her scales boast bright sky-blue stripes across her head, neck, shoulders, chest, and tail. Along the edges of her paws, wings, and tailtip are her Aezkiel racial markings of a swirling dotted pattern. She has ice-blue eyes. Her stomach plates are white, along with the underside of her wings. On her neck are four expressive spines, able to fold and flare with her emotions or at will. She is built lightly, with the strongest muscles attaching her wings to her chest. She is a strong flyer due to this, but her other skills are lacking. She cannot climb or run for long and she tires easily in any sort of combat. Her tail isn't well built either, but due to its thinness, it can function as a whip. Primarily, however, she uses it to balance or change direction when flying. Personality Rackiera is a shy and anxious dragoness who prefers the company of her own work over that of other sentient beings. She is known to spend her days primarily alone, reading through her notes or flying into nearby biomes to study the nearby animals and their habits, as per her profession. While she may be very introverted and shy, Rackiera does appreciate the presence of a close few friends she holds dear. She also loves her family, though they are more distant to her than her inner circle of friends most days. It is notoriously hard for anyone new to weasel their way into her inner circle of friends. She has many acquaintances or distant friends that she has some bonds with due to polite interaction, but there are few she honestly considers close to her. Rackiera is overall uncomfortable with herself and her actions as she is rather different from most Aezkul, who are generally social and talkative. The one thing she prides herself on her quick ability to learn, absorb information, and apply it in various situations. During her school years, she was always quick to learn and was ahead of most of her classmates, who often struggled or had to collaborate to learn new topics. She puts this wit to use in her job as a biologist and, recently, an unwilling ambassador to the Fireclaw race of the Blazkul. Among her inner circle, Rackiera is a completely different person. She loses her reserved and quiet nature and becomes outspoken and playful, eager to talk about the local events in her or others' lives. In some situations, she even sticks out as a natural leader, which is nearly the opposite of her general follower personality in more open social groups. Likes & Dislikes Likes: *Temperate days *Cloudless skies *Silence & solitude *Silent companionship Dislikes: *Crowds *Social situations *Strangers *Public speaking Strengths & Weaknesses Strengths: *Swift and knowledgeable flyer *Intelligent *Quick-thinking *Agile Weaknesses: *Physically weak *Little endurance for non-flight activities *Incompetent in combat Story Biography Rackiera was born uneventfully to a mixed-race pair of parents; her mother, Diossa, is an Aezser who works as a supplies manager. Her father, Ratero, is an Aezkiel who works primarily in construction and from whom she inherited her race and most of her coloring. Racky was born amidst two other eggs in a clutch, although she was the only one that survived. Her sister, Kieseva, was born nine years earlier in a singular-egg clutch as the firstborn of their parents. Kiesava, however, took more after their mother in race and coloration. Growing up, Kiesava worked as a caring figure to Rackiera, offering her advice, but as they grew older they began to grow apart. Kiesava was far more of a social butterfly and didn't understand Rackiera's introverted personality, leaving her often frustrated and causing her to lash out at her sister. While the two are still close, they have come to terms and understand that their differences are essential parts of their personality, not something that can be solved, leaving them less close than they used to be as youngsters. With her parents, Rackiera has always been far closer to her father than her mother. Her mother is often stressed from her work life and ends up lashing out at her family in moments of frustration, leaving Rackiera to press closer to her father for comfort and advice. Her mother's job also requires her to be out in the community and away from home quite often, leaving her feeling detached. On the other hand, her father has nearly always been there for her. He has slowed down work in construction in his later years as he focuses more on taking care of his children over the physical labor he used to slave over. He spends a lot of time with Rackiera in particular and the two are in agreement over a lot of subjects. While her father is a quiet person, he, too, is not as introverted as his daughter and doesn't understand it, but respects her differences and quiet demeanor. Growing up, Rackiera was always great at school. Through both the regular general school years and the years she spent specializing in biological studies, Rackiera was nearly always at the top of her class. With no real distractions from large groups of friends, she was able to focus heavily on maintaining her status. As Aezkul schools aren't really based on grades or rigorous testing, her excellence was mostly based on her comprehension of the subjects her instructors offered her. Sometimes, she would stay after the allotted class time was over simply to ask more questions and broaden her world view. During school, she learned the languages of Riz and Trez alongside her native language of Aez. After graduation from her specialized studies, Rackiera took up the role of a biological researcher. She often takes days or weeks away from the Republic to explore the reaches of the Zule and surrounding territories, writing notes down on the life that thrives in these areas. While many of her notes are simply common knowledge and remarks on moving territories, she's made occasional discoveries when a small subspecies pops up or a new population of herd animal is found in a valley. None of her discoveries are large enough to make her name known across the Republic, however, and she prefers to keep it that way. During these years, she's kept near the town she grew up in with her parents, claiming a small house for herself on the outskirts of a town in the eastern sections of the Zule. Her town of residence is approximately a day and a half's flight from the nearby largest city, the original home of the Aezser. Ongoing Story During one of her research outings, Rackiera flew headlong into a bloody battlefield strewn with Blazlin, Blazkul, Rizkul, and Rizlin bodies. Horrified but curious, she picked through the field for survivors, expecting to make a report to the nearby city of Blazkul encroachment on Aezkul territory. During this, she ran into a a near-dead Blazkul. With some awkward exchanges due to their language barrier, Rackiera convinced the wounded dragon to allow her to treat him with her limited medical knowledge. She then led the Fireclaw to her homeland, teaching each other the language of their own kind slowly on the way there. She currently works on trying to save this intriguing Blazkul and learn of his kind's and his intrusion into her territory. Trivia *Rackiera was conceptualized in 2012 under the name of Racktor. At the time, she had small spikes down her back and multiple plates on her neck. It wasn't until four years later that the Aezkul species was designed around her. *Rackiera originally had four plates on her neck, but they were removed from her design in early 2018. Gallery To be added... Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Aezkul Category:Kul